totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Pora na szoping!
Totalna Porażka: Nowicjusze vs Weterani ''' '''Odcinek 11 Pearl stoi gdzieś w okolicach miasta. Pearl: Heej. <3 Ale ostatnio było cudnie. <3 Słychać jakieś szepty "NIEEEE!". Pearl: Oj, cicho niewidzialny głosie. <3 Ostatnio nasi uczestnicy podobno mieli za zadanie wymyślenie sekty. Po kulku ciekawych projektach zwłaszcza Helen i Keiry oraz Niny i Celestii, wcześniej wspomniane panie wygrały wyzwanie. <3 Ebony i obecna duchem Annie, a także Tom i Drake wzięli udział w dodatkowym wyzwaniu z naszym gościem. <3 Kim? Oczywiście z Majli. <3 Pojawiają się ujęcia z teledysków i innych takich. ;u; Pearl: Nasza gwiazda i tak olała wszystko, ale za to pojawiła się jej przyjaciółka Klementyna. <3 Chyba. W każdym razie zespoły miały do zrobienia ciekawe występy z Majli w tle. <3 Cóż, po burzliwych naradach Majli z Klementyną ostatecznie z programem pożegnali się Drake i Tom. Eh, szkoda chłopców. ;u; Zostały same dziewczyny. <3 Wszystkie wybitne, a wygra tylko jedna. <3 Która? Czy ktoś jeszcze powróci? Kamerzysta: NIE! Pearl: Nigdy tego się nie dowiesz, skarbie. ;* W każdym razie oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Nowicjusze vs Weterani. <3 Puszcza oczko do kamery. Dom uczestników, część zwycięzców Cóż, w sumie wszyscy byli dzisiaj zwycięzcami. <3 Piszcie sobie śmiało. <3 Helen rzucała w ścianę talerzami z porcelany próbując się odstesować od tego że Drake odpadł. Helen: 'Jak to się mogło stać?! ;-; '< Helen: Jak złapię tą dz*wkę przez którą Drake odpadł, to nieźle oberwie! Muszę to wygrać, zrobię to dla ciebie kochanie! ;-; > Nagle przed Helen pojawił się duch Drake'a, który uśmiechnął się do niej po czym posłał całusa w jej stronę i zniknął. ;u; <3 Helen przez to odbiło i rozwaliła o ścianę całą zastawę w części zwycięzców. (please) Helen: 'Dlaczeeegooo! ;-; ''Ebony siedziała se z boku i skończyła się pudrować, z zażenowaniem patrzyła się na Helen 'Ebony: '''Helenko ,spokojnie. <3 Najwyraźniej to był jego czas,a ty się uspokój kochana. <3 (pokój zwierzeń)'Ebony: 'To jasne ,że cieszę się ze swojej wygranej i co z tego ,że zarobiłam sobie trzech nowych wrogów... ''Na rogu po lewej stronie ekranu kolejno pojawiają się głowy: Toma, Drake'a i Helen (pokój zwierzeń)'Ebony: '...skoro jestem coraz bliżej wygrania miliona? <3 Helen pewnie mnie już znienawidziła ,ale mam wyjebane na tą zdesperowaną gotkę. Zamiast się cieszyć ,że została w grze wyżywa się na talerzach <3 Jak jakbym miała to robić to bym to robiła przynajmniej w profesjonalnym stylu ,a do niej to nie pasuje ,bo z pozoru taka spokojna ,a tu takie coś. Wracając to Annie ,która ma na wszystko wyjebane ,dziś nadchodzi jej dzień ostateczny. <3 Helen rzuciła w Ebony jedną ze szklanek, chybiąc celowo. ;u; 'Helen: '''To takie ostrzeżenie, żebyś nie zadzierała ze mną... ''Nie mając już co potłóc, poszła sobie i w ciszy usiadła na kanapie słuchając muzyki przez mp3. ;u; Ebony wstała i wyrwała Helen mp3. ;w; 'Ebony: '''Kotku, to jest gra, pogódź się z tym, każdy chce wygrać. Pomyśl sobie jakby był tu mój chłopak i odpadłby przez Ciebie, trudno trzeba się pogodzić z bólem. <3 ''Ebony oddała Helen jej mp3 i poszła malować paznokcie. P.S. Tak naprawdę Ebony byłaby tak wkurzona w takiej sytuacji ,że nie zniosła by napięcia i nawet pobiła niewinną Helen. <3 Ale cóż, wszyscy wiemy jaka jest Ebcia. <3 I przyszła sobie Annie odprężona, wypoczęta i żywiołowa, w końcu spała tydzień. <3 '''Annie: Siemka, piątko konkurentów! Annie: (pokój zwierzeń) Nie odpadłam, dziwne... W ogóle, nikogo tu nie znam oprócz Keiry, która też chyba lubi dużo spać. xD No i Ebony, która jest niemiła. :( Tymczasem dalej od wszystkich z zapalonymi naookoło świeczkami medytowała Celestia. Celestia: 'Żadnej dziwnej sekty nie było, zapomnij o niej, jesteś normalna, jesteś normalna. ''I tak powtarzała kilka razy ;u; Nina siedziała sobie nieco dalej i obserwowała przez moment innych. Szczególnie zafascynowana była rzucaniem talerzami. ;u; (pokój zwierzeń)'Nina: '''Zostały same dziewczyny, znowu! Girl power, bitches! <3 Chciałabym przy okazji podziękować Majli i Klemci za wywalenie tego oszusta, przez którego wtedy odpadłam. Teraz moim celem znowu jest Celcia. <3 Mam jej dosyć, już prawie cały drugi sezon muszę się z nią męczyć. Ale mimo wszystko postanowiłam od jakiegoś czasu wyznawać zasadę "przyjaciół trzymaj blisko, ale wrogów jeszcze bliżej". <3 I póki co nieźle mi to wychodzi. <3 ''Po chwili zwróciła uwagę na Celestię, do której podeszła trochę bliżej. 'Nina: '''Oj, nie wmawiaj sobie bzdur! Jesteś pełnoprawną członkinią naszej seksty i bardzo dobrze wiesz, że tego chcesz! <3 ''Celestia wzięła do ręki książkę i z zamkniętymi oczami oczywiście, rzuciła nią w Ninę i trafiła ją w łeb. '''Celestia: Ja tylko pomagałam w tym żebyś udawała że wyglądasz jak dz*wka.. ale najwidoczniej to jest jedyna moja słaba strona, ty nie musiałaś udawać. Medytowała dalej. Nina udawała, że nie wkurzyło ją to. Nina: 'Ty też nie musiałaś udawać. <3 ''Wzięła książkę, którą oberwała i chciała rzucić nią w Celestię, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymała i poszła sobie gdzieś. (pokój zwierzeń)'Nina: '''Innym razem ją czymś skrzywdzę. <3 Teraz staram się przed tym powstrzymywać, co wcale nie jest takie łatwe. ''Do domu wchodzi Pearl. <3 '''Pearl: Heej, dziewczynki. <3 Czas na szoping! <3 Chodźcie. <3 No i uczestniczki podążały za Pearl, aż do... Sklep "Wszystko po Pisiont groszy" ..tutaj. <3 Pearl: Witajcie w nowym sklepie w naszym mieście! Na Pearl rzuca się JoJo. JoJo: Czy mogę w czymś pomóc? <3 Pearl: Przestań, bo zabiorę ci ten sklep! Wstała i otrzepała się. JoJo: '''No wiem, ale jeszcze nikt mnie nie odwiedził. :c '''Celestia: Ciekawe dlaczego.. Pearl: Em, dobra. Nieważne. Czas na wyzwanie. <3 W grze pozostało 6 w miarę ogarniętych kobitek. ^^ Dlatego żeby wprowadzić w klimat, postanowiłam zabrać was do naszego sklepu. ^^ Sklep jest dosyć duży, podobno jest tu tanio jak w Biedrze... JoJo: Jest tanio, śliczne pe... Pearl: Przestań! Jest tu dosłownie wszystko, czego sobie zażyczycie. Ubrania, jedzenie, akcesoria elektroniczne... Także alkohol. Euforia wśród uczestniczek. <3 Pearl: Ale przyjemności będą jednocześnie wyzwaniem. ^^ Dla każdej z was w tym sklepie ukryto małe paczuszki, coś w rodzaju prezentów. W każdej paczuszce będą wypisane przedmioty, których użyjecie w kolejnej części wyzwania. Co jest kolejną częścią wyzwania? Cóż, wykażecie się w niej ogromną kreatywnością i umiejętnością planowania. Z otrzymanych przedmiotów wykonacie jeden cały, wykorzystując każdy z przedmiotów! Żeby ułatwić wam wyzwanie, możecie dobrać sobie jeszcze jeden przedmiot z pomieszczenia dodatkowego, gdzie znajdują się tylko najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy (Czyli to, czego będziecie potrzebować <3). Możecie, ale nie musicie. Kiedy już wyjdziecie ze sklepu ze swoimi rzeczami, kierujcie się w stronę centrum miasta. Tam będę na was czekać. :) Tutaj zajmie się wami JoJo. Myślę, że wam pomoże. :) JoJo (w myślach):''' Nie ma głupich, będzie mega zabawa. <3 '''Pearl: JoJo? JoJo (normalnie):''' Tak, tak. Pomogę. <3 '''Pearl: Doskonale. No to miłego przeszukiwania naszego ogromnego sklepu. <3 Możecie sobie coś przymierzyć, ale żebyście zdążyły z wyzwaniem. <3 Pa. <3 Poszła, ale po chwili wróciła. xD Pearl: Oj, zapomniałam.. Zwyciężczyni dostanie moją kartę kredytową i pojedzie do Paryża na małe zakupy. <3 Warto się postarać. <3 PS: Cóż, chyba wszystko powinno być jasne. W poszukiwaniach postaram się wtrącać jak najszybciej, oczywiście im więcej będziecie pisać, tym lepiej. Mam parę pomysłów. :) Wyzwanie będzie trwało do niedzieli, godzina 17. Powinno wystarczyć. :) Poszukiwania Annie Annie szybko wbiegła do sklepu z ciuchami. (Pokój zwierzeń)Annie: Super! Oprócz zadania, przy okazji pokupuję sobie ubranka! Łłiiii! Annie podbiegła do sprzedawczyni. Annie: Halo?! Szukam prezentów! Zaczęła skakać po przymierzalniach szukając paczek, przy okazji przymierzając różne ubrania. Kiedy przymierzała jedną z kreacji, zerknęła na przymierzalnię, w której ktoś najwyraźniej był. (PZ)Annie: Ktoś siedzi w mojej przymierzalni! A co jak chce mi zabrać mój przedmiot?! Albo jakiś ciuch z promocji?! Annie wbiegła do przymierzalni, w której kogoś usłyszała i od razu rzuciła się na tę osobę. Kobieta: Heeej, co ty wyprawiasz? Macasz mnie?! Policja! Zaczęła bić Annie torebką. Poszukiwania Celestii Celestia przeglądała wszystkie półki, ale najwidoczniej nie mogła nic znaleźć, trafiła do sex działu. xDD Celestia: Argh, nie chce nigdy widzieć wibratorów.. nigdy w życiu! Oburzona poszła dalej, zobaczyła kawaii spódniczkę. Celestia: Ooo, przecena, 15%! Kurde, gdybym miała czynną kartę kredytową to bym kupiła. W sumie kolor spoko. Spojrzała na inne warianty kolorystyczne. Celestia: Hm, Czarny, Prawie-Czarny, Asfaltowy, Czarny Atrament, Węglowy.. wszystkie się zbyt różnią.. Przechodziła dalej kiedy spostrzegła dziwnie wyglądający dział podpisany "Szoping". Celestia: 'Boję się tutaj wejść.. ale okej.. ''Postawiła krok naprzód i od razu otoczyły ją plastiki z różnymi produktami, typu zaprawa murarska, liner, szminki. 'Celestia: '''Odejść! ''Dziewczyny jednak nie przestawały napierać. Celestia wkurzona przełknęła ślinę i krzyknęła tak głośno że plastiki uciekły jakby miały atak histerii i padaczki jednocześnie. '''Celestia: No. Tak się postępuję z takimi osobami. Spojrzała na półki. Celestia: Zobaczmy.. Wtedy na swojej drodze spotkała małego jamniczka. <3 Prawdopodobnie był to piesek jednej z uciekających dziewczyn. :3 Celestia wzięła jamniczka na ręcę. Celestia: 'Jamniki są.. okropne.. ale ty akurat.. jesteś słudziutki. Ohh. ''Pogłaskała pieska. '''Celestia: Pomóż mi znaleźć tą paczkę to zaprowadzę cię do twojej właścicielki, zgoda? Pies tylko papatrzył na nią. Celestia: W sumie, i tak lepiej gadasz niż Tom. (please) Wypuściła Jamnika i zaczęła podążać za nim, ten zaś węszył za paczką. Celestia: Brawoo, tak dalej, grzeczny, grzeczny jamniczek ^^. Jamniczek zaprowadził Celestię do stoiska z karmą dla psów i akcesoriami zwierzęcymi. Podszedł do Celestii i wtulił się w jej nogę. <3 Jamnik: Hau, hau! <3 Celestia: Coo? Wzięła i rozwaliła stoisko. Rozległy się syreny. Wzięła psa pod pachę i uciekała stamtąd jak najprędzej. Celestia: I widzisz co żeś narobił?! Spojrzała na jego smutne oczka. Celestia: No już dobrze, dobrze. Pogłaskała pieska kiedy pędziła pomiędzy stoiskami i półkami, w międzyczasie rozglądając się czy coś nie wygląda jak to co szuka. Na drodze Celestii stanęła jednak właścicielka pieska. <3 Dziewczyna: Co?! Masz mojego psa?! Złodziejka! Pomocy, ratunku! Ona chce zjeść mojego Sandwichka! ;_; Zaczęła piszczeć na cały sklep. Celestia: To twój Jamnik? Całe szczęście. Wzięła taśmę i zakleiła usta dziewczynki. Dała jej do rąk jamnika. Celestia: A teraz skarbie, powiedz gdzie można znaleźć.. no nie wiem.. paczki? Spojrzała się psychopatycznie na dziecko. Celestia: Radzę ci powiedzieć. Nagle spojrzała że otoczyła ją ochrona. Celestia: Że co? Paralizatory? Złapała za kij od szczotki i zaczęła nim wywijać bijąc prawie wszystkich ochroniarzy. Niestety, jednemu udało się ją porazić. Ta upadła nieprzytomna na ziemię. Obudziła się związana na krześle. Celestia: Co.. CO?! Spojrzała że pilnuje ją ochroniarz. Celestia: Pomóż.. Ochroniarz nie reagował. Celestia: Zmuszasz mnie do ostateczności. Trząsła się aż wypadł jej z rękawa telefon. Celestia: Odpal: "Majli na rurze" W telefonie pojawił się chory materiał z Majli bawiącą się zieloną rurą w lateksie, jednym słowem, Celcia wymiotowała jak to nagrywała z ukrycia. Ochroniarz Mało nie zwymiotował. Uciekł z krzykiem tracąc nożyk. Celcia zwinnie go podrzuciła butami że ten przeciął liny, a przynajmniej je nadciął. '' '''Celestia:' Od razu lepiej. Zmiażdżyła telefon butem. Celestia: Lepiej by nikt tego już nie widział.. Szukała dalej. Za Celestią podążał jamniczek, który starał się przed nią ukrywać, ale co jakiś czas przewrócił różne rzeczy. Celestia: Gdzie może ona być.. hm.. gdzie może być.. Spojrzała na Jamnika który przeleciał koło niej. Celestia: O nie! Znowu ty! Spojrzała na siebie i zobaczyła totalne pobojowisko. Celestia: Ty cholerny jamniku! Wzięła psa na ręcę i wywaliła do góry tak że padł po drugiej stronie półki. W tym czasie ona sprzątała to co wywalił piesek. ;u; Poszukiwania Ebony Ebony skierowała się do sklepu z akcesoriami elektronicznymi. (pokój zwierzeń)Ebony: 'Nie wiem czemu wybrałam sklep ,w którym nie miałabym co kupywać.. no chyba ,że jakiś telefon nowy czy coś ,ale może tu znajde to pudełko czy co ja tam miałam szukać. <3 ''Ebcia rozglądała się po pułkach. 'Ebony: '''Może gdzieś tu znajdę ten prezent.. ''Ebony wzięła do ręki jeden z iPhonów, który po chwili spadł jej na ziemię. Włączył się alarm, a przed Ebony stanęło 3 zamaskowanych mężczyzn z pistoletami. <3 Ebony zrobiła pozę a-la "Co wy sobie wyobrażacie?!" 'Ebony: '''Grr.. Sunąć mi się z drogi frajerzy! ''Ebony próbowała przejść przez tych mężczyzn ,ale oni jej nie przepuśczali. '''Ebony: '''Ej, to nie fair! '''Mężczyzna #1: Zepsułaś iPhona więc według prawa musisz go odkupić. Zakłopotana Ebony próbowała coś wymyślić choć wiedziała ,że nie uda jej się to. '' '''Ebony: '''Patrzcie jakie seksi laski na jedenastej! '''Zamaskowani mężczyźni: '''Gdzie?! <3 ''Ebony wykorzystała okazję i uciekła ze sklepu. Jednak zderzyła się z drzwiami wyjściowymi. ;u; Upadła na ziemię. Mężczyźni dogonili ją i zabrali do kantorka. (mean) Właściwie to tylko ją związali i zadzwonili po posiłki. (mean) '' '''Ebony:' Nie wiedziałam ,że w tym żałośnym mieście jest nawet policja ._. Oburzenie ze strony mężczyzn. Ebony: 'Pff. ''Nie zwracający uwagi mężczyźni na związaną Ebony plotkowali sobie gdy w międzyczasie Ebony udało się wyciągnąć z kieszeni pilniczek i rozwiącać sznur lub czymkolwiek ona była tam związana. 'Ebony: '''Niestety ,ale nie chciałam tego robić .. ''Ebony swoimi pazurkmi zaczęła nawalać każdego z facetów ,po czym ich związała i zakleiła usta, wzięła klucz od kantorka i zamkęła go, klucz schowała do kieszeni. Oczywiście uciekła, w stronę sklepu z dopinkami ,bronzerami i innymi sztucznościami. <3 'Ebony: '''Cóż to za maskaradne miejsce?! ''Zaczęła oglądać cały sklep, podeszła do kasjerki żującą gumę i za razem czytającą gazetę. '' '''Ebony: '''Witaj nieznajoma dziewczyno pracująca w sklepie dla brzydkich dziewcząt. <3 '''NDPwSdBD: '''Tia, czego potrzebujesz? '''Ebony: '''Ugh.. Wyglądam ci na kogoś kto kupuje sztuczne rzeczy ?! >:( '''NDPwSdBD: '''Nie wiem, nie obchodzi mnie to prawdę mówiąc. ''NDPwSdBD Krztusi się gumą ,ale pochwili udaje jej się połknąć i wpycha do swoich ust kolejną. <3 '''NDPwSdBD: Nie widzisz co narobiłaś?! Przez Ciebie mogłam się udusić! Ebony: 'Tak tak ,jasne. Czy był tu przedtem ktoś i schował tu jakąś paczkę czy coś w ten deseń? '''NDPwSdBD: '''Nie mogę ci powiedzieć ,kazali mi nie mówić ,że tu byli. ''Chwilowa cisza. 'NDPwSdBD: '''F*ck. No ,ale mają pecha i tak mi dali 10 dolców. ''Euforia Ebony. Zaraz po euforii poszła szukać prezenciku ;u;. Ale coś ją tknęło i wróciła do miejsca, z którego uciekała. <3 Ale po chwili pomyślała sobie co jej KAZAŁO tam iść i wróciła się 'plastikowego' sklepu. <3 'Ebony: '''Wróciłaaaam. <3 ''Zaczęła znów przeszukiwać półki. '' Poszukiwania Helen ''Zasmucona Helen jakby nieobecna szła przez sklep. Wyglądała jak duch w czyśćcu. Po kilku minutach wzięła jakiegoś buta na obcasie i walnęła się nim w głowę mówiać do siebie. 'Helen: '''Ospokuj się, bekso! Było minęło, musisz to wygrać! ''W końcu ogarnęła się i przeszła przez pobliskie stoisko pełne przeróżnych butów. 'Helen: '''Nie rozumiem co one w tym wszystkim widzą. ;u; ''Ujrzała jakieś glanopodobne glany i zerknęła na nie. 'Helen: '''Ech, sztuczne. ._. ''Rozejrzała się wokół. Poza butami na wierzchu było też pełno pudełek podpisane jakie są tam buty z numerem rozmiaru. 'Helen: '''Hmm... ''Zaczęła grzebać między pudełkami sprawdzając czy gdzieś jest ukryta paczka. Po chwili ujrzała przycisk z napisem "Helen". Chcąc nie chcąc, nacisnęła go. Po chwili ściana się rozsunęła i pojawiło się tajemne przejście. 'Helen: '''Prawie jak w Laboratorium Dextera, mało oryginalne. ;u; ''Wywróciła oczami i przyjrzała się wejściu. 'Helen: '''Jeśli mnie w tym zamkną, to będzie niedobrze. Z drugiej strony te idiotki nie pójdą dzięki temu za mną... ''Rozejrzała się sprawdzając czy nikt ją nie podgląda i cichcem wysunęła ostrożnie jeden z regałów między przejście. 'Helen: '''Jak się będzie chciało zamkknąć, to chyba się zatrzyma. I tak te wariatki z plastikowymi cyckami nie przejdą przez to. (please) ''W końcu poszła przez przejście. Było ciemno. Helen poślizgnęła się i upadła na ziemię, raniąc sobie rękę. 'Helen: '''Grr, niech was diabli wezmą! ''Wstanęła i wyjęła z kieszeni coś w rodzaju bandaża, owijając nim rękę. '' '''Helen: '''Jednak te wszystkie mądrości Chefa o braniu rzeczy na wszelki wypadek się opłacają. ''Poszła dalej. Mimo że było ciemno, wszystko widziała normalnie. (please) 'Helen: '''Z jakiegokolwiek powodu mam te swoje moce, jest z tego jakiś pożytek. ;u; ''Stanęła przed dwoma wejściami. Jedne drzwi miały napis "Chodź, Helen. <3", drugie "Helen, tu Banks. <3". Dziewczyna obrzydziła się czytając drugi napis. 'Helen: '''Jak ja nienawidzę tych dzisiejszych popowych zespołów... ''Westchnęła. 'Helen: '''Czemu nie mój ulubiony Kiss, albo chociaż Megadeth, Rush, Iron Maiden, nawet Budgie! Tym ludziom brakuje gustu. ._. ''Zachichotała. 'Helen: '''Ale by było zabawnie gdyby wszystkie te dz**karskie baby od muzyki radiowej zostały zamknięte w pace za ciągłe pokazywanie tyłków. Ech, marzenia... ''Spojrzała na obie drzwi rozmyślając. 'Helen: '''Cokolwiek się stanie, te pierwsze drzwi są dla mnie bardziej przyjazne. ;u; ''Już chciała otworzyć drzwi klamką, gdy nagle zatrzymała się. 'Helen: '''Oby nie było tam zombie ani niczego podobnego... ''Powoli otworzyła drzwi, ostrożnie zerkając za nie by w razie czego się za nimi schować. W pomieszczeniu czekał na Helen basen z piraniami i innymi dziwnymi stworkami. Na środku basenu leżała na jakiejś tacy mała paczuszka dla Helen. Obok baseniku stał jakiś chłopak, który uśmiechnął się na widok Helen. 'Helen: 'Świetnie... Hej, kim ty jesteś? 'Chłopak: '''Pracownikiem. Miałem na ciebie czekać i obserwować jak chcesz zabrać stąd swoją paczkę. W razie czego mam cię uratować. :* '''Helen: '''Brr, jestem zajęta jakbyś nie wiedział. Czeka mnie długa robota. ''Rozejrzała się po całym pomieszczeniu. Poza nimi i basenem była pustka. 'Helen: '''Mam sobie radzić sama bez niczego, zgadłam? '''Chłopak: '''Trafna spostrzegawczość. :) '''Helen: '''Bleh, trzema to zrobić według starej szkoły. ''Zdjęła bluzę i buty. 'Chłopak: '''Będziesz się rozbierać? <3 ''Helen rzuciła w niego bluzą. 'Helen: '''Chciałbyś, zboczeńcu. ;u; ''Wskoczyła do wody. Poszukiwania Keiry Keira poszła do strefy z perfumami i takimi tam '''Keira: Miałam zamiar iść do ciuchów, ale jak tam pójdę to się nie odpędzę... Keira zaczęła szukać jakichś ciekawych perfum, które może kiedyś kupi tym samym trochę zapominając o zadaniu... Na horyzoncie pojawiła się JoJo z czymś w rodzaju miotacza? xD JoJo: Haha, spotykamy Keirę. <3 Wystrzeliła śmierdzącą bombą prosto na Keirę. <3 Keira: Co to do licha miało znaczyć?!!! Powąchała rękę. Keira: 'Teraz cała śmierdzę... fuuuuuj. Ej zaraz może te perfumy pomogą zbić zapach... ''Bierze jakiś tam perfum, którym można się wyperfumować bo jest darmowa, na próbkę. Jednak to nie wystarczyło. Zaczęła grzebać i szukać może jeszcze jakąś darmową. JoJo wróciła i powrotnie zaatakowała. <3 Tym razem zwykłą wodą. <3 '''JoJo: Haha. <3 Kur.., mogłam wymyślić coś głupszego. ;_; Usiadła na ziemi i zaczęła płakać. Keira cała mokra spuściła ręce. Lecz zapach znikł. Popatrzyła chwile na JoJo i wzruszyła tylko ramionami. Dalej grzebała przy perfumach. Keira: Mam wrażenie, że o czymś zapomniałam... Spojrzała jeszcze raz na JoJo. JoJo: No co? Chcesz w ryj? Popłakała się znowu. xD Keira pomyślała trochę nad tą "propozycją". Keira: Wiesz, że to nie byłby zły pomysł. Może bym sobie przypomniała po co tu jestem... <3 Keira wystawiła się, żeby oberwać. <3 JoJo: No, przestań. <3 Mam na to ochotę, ale nie będę bić takiej słodkiej dzieweczki. <3 Mam coś dla ciebie, tak baj de wej. :3 Z regału na dole wyciągnęła paczkę dla Keiry. '' '''JoJo:' Proszę. <3 Masz te swoje perfumy. <3 Mam nadzieję, że wykonasz z nich coś zajebiaszczego. <3 Keira podziękowała i poszła w stronę dodatkowego pomieszczenia. Poszukiwania Niny Pierwszym miejscem, do którego poszła Nina, było stoisko z alkoholami. Zaczęła wpatrywać się w butelki. 'Nina: '''Już dawno nic nie piłam... ''Po chwili uderzyła się lekko w twarz. 'Nina: '''Ogar! Jesteś tu w innym celu! ''Odwróciła się i poszła gdzieś indziej. 'Nina: '''Ale... Może znajdę trochę czasu na przymierzanie ubrań. <3 ''Skierowała się w stronę ubrań i gdy już do nich dotarła, zaczęła je sobie przeglądać. Wtedy do działu z ubraniami wpadła JoJo, która założyła Ninie na głowę torbę, wywróciła ją i uciekła. 'JoJo: '''Jeej, to jest takie zabawne. <3 ''Zezłoszczona Nina podniosła się, zdjęła torbę z głowy i gdzieś ją rzuciła. 'Nina: '''Celcia! Wiem, że to ty! (pokój zwierzeń)'Nina: 'Jestem pewna, że to była ona. Ta psycholka zrobi wszystko, żeby się mnie pozbyć! ''Nina popatrzyła jeszcze przez chwilę na ubrania. 'Nina: '''Eh, może później tu wrócę... ''Odeszła od ubrań. Po chwili znalazła się w dziale, gdzie było mnóstwo rzeczy przydatnych dla różnych artystów. 'Nina: '''Chyba warto zacząć już szukać tej paczki... ''Zaczęła przeszukiwać po kolei półki. Zwróciła uwagę na coś różowego. <3 'Nina: '''A co to takiego? <3 ''Wzięła to "coś" i obejrzała. Okazało się, że jest to paczka. Ale Celestii. (please) masz dwa wyjścia. Albo oddać paczkę Celestii jako dobra koleżanka lub schować ją w inne miejsce. <3 '''Nina: '''A więc jest to paczka Celestii? Jaka szkoda, że to ja ją znalazłam. <3 Chętnie bym ją spaliła, ale tak pewnie nie można zrobić.